Beheld in the Eye of Love
by Angleterre97
Summary: A look into the love that is Feliciano and Ludwig *Crappy title, sorry :P*


"He's so beautiful..." Feliciano mumbled to himself as he sat up in bed. It was one of the very rare occasions that he had woken up before the German man. It doesn't happen often, but he wished it did. Because Ludwig truly _was_ beautiful when he slept. At least Feliciano thought so. Because when he was sleeping, he didn't looked stressed or annoyed or flustered or anything else that he was while he was awake. He still looked like the Ludwig the Italian knew, just...more at peace. His hair was messy and his scowl gone and Feliciano loved it. He loved _him_.

He didn't just love the taller man while he slept. He loved him when he was awake, when he was busy with work or when he was dealing with his older brother. When he was training or drinking or cleaning. Feliciano loved the man when he was simply being himself. He was just so completely...Ludwig. There was just no other way to describe it.

Really, there wasn't. The Italian had spent endless hours pondering it and that was all it really was. He could think of a million things to love about the blonde man, but it was just as easily summed up in one sentence.

"I love you Ludwig."

Said man's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name and he looked up at his bed partner with a yawn. He sat up, stretched his arms above his head and then ran one hand through his hair.

Feliciano loved running his own fingers through the others hair, when he was allowed to.

"You're up early." Ludwig took note of and stated as he glanced at the bedside clock. "Did something wake you up?"

Feliciano shook his head no before throwing the sheets off of his body and standing. Even though the other was usually up and going strong by the time he himself crawled out from beneath the sheets, the copper-haired man knew his morning routine. Wake up and straight to the shower.

"I'll go make us some breakfast." Feliciano chirped happily as he bounded out of the room and down the stairs in nothing save his boxers. He may have caught it, or maybe not, but the blonde let a soft smile grace his face as he rose and meandered to the bathroom.

/OOO/

Ludwig has lots of habits. And the shorter man loved them, even if some where rather silly in his eyes.

Like the way that everything in his kitchen was organized and labeled. Or the fact that he kept his beer in a separate fridge in the garage, just to name a couple. And they were cute, really. But the one thing that he would never even dream of complaining about...his cupboards were never empty. Ludwig hated to go get something and for it not to be there. There was always extra pasta too; he liked to think the German man did that just for him.

As the last touches to the morning meal were placed Ludwig marched down the stairs and took a seat at the table. Yes, marched. The man carried himself with pride from the moment his feet hit the floor in the morning. He looked empowered just by being able to take one step after the other and Feliciano could never help but marvel at it. At _him_. He thought it was absolutely marvelous.

A simple fixing of eggs and sausage was place upon the table (With a side of pasta, of course) And the German picked up the news paper the other had retrieved off the front porch. A thank you was said and soon the contents of the plate had been eaten. Ludwig liked it when Feliciano cooked, because though his food was good, the Italian's was always better.

"You can leave the dishes for later." The blonde said as he stood. "You should go get dressed."

Now this was different. "Are you sure?" Dirty dishes were another of the taller man's pet peeves.

"Yeah, let's go out today."

Feliciano smiled. Different, but not unwelcome. The other was usually to caught up in work to even so much as think about taking breaks, let alone a day off. Quickly, Feliciano bounded up the stairs and descended them minutes later, fully clothed.

/OOO/

Ludwig never let the other drive. Not for any other reason than because he valued both of their lives. Feliciano didn't consider himself a bad driver, but he never complained about Ludwig driving everywhere. He got to look at him more. Look and listen. Because The German man doesn't listen to the radio much and when he has a passenger, he prefers to strike up a conversation. That's just the kind of person he is. Maybe annoyed, but never bored of listening to others.

And Feliciano loved nothing more than to listen to the other's voice as he complained of rising gas prices, the antics of his older brother, or the occasional angered curse word he would let loose under his breath at other drivers.

Ludwig hadn't told the other where they were going, that it was a surprise. It made the copper-haired man both excited and curious. Secrecy normally wasn't his Ludi's thing, but that just made it all the more meaningful to the Italian.

/OOO/

Ludwig never told the Italian, but he knew every time the other was looking at him, even when he thought he was being discreet about it. He had never understood what the other found so interesting about him. Feliciano was really the interesting one. He made Ludwig happy, even if he didn't always show it, he did. And even if he didn't say it as much as he should have, he did love the smaller man.

They had been living together for over a year, dating for three, and as much of a headache Ludwig received from the other on a constant basis, he couldn't even begin to think about going back to his life before Feliciano had entered it. He was forgetful and lazy, and energetic and spontaneous and flirtatious and pasta-obsessed and though the German man could think of a thousand thing to improve him upon, in reality, he would have the little Italian no other way.

"Ludi~ where are we going?"

"You'll see." Ludwig had replied. And the other had pouted just a bit and all be damned if it wasn't just the slightest bit, incredibly cute.

Everything about Felciano was cute. From his hair, to accent and attitude, the way he always stopped to pet a kitty, or got excited when they stopped for Gelato or Italian Ice, even simply the way he walked. But more than anything were his eyes and smile. Ludwig swore that they could out shine the sun at times.

/OOO/

"We're here." Ludwig said after some time and Feliciano looked out the car window. He knew this place.

"The lake?"

"_Ja_." The lake about 30 minutes outside of town. They had gone on countless outings there, but the most memorable had been the first. Their first date. Ludwig had been a nervous wreck, but he must have hid it well cause 3 years later they were back and happier than ever.

"You should have told me we were coming here Ludi, I could have packed us a lunch and had a picnic."

"You're always worrying about food, do I ever let you go hungry?"

"No, but it still would have been nice~"

They walked along the path that circled around the body of water, Feliciano clinging to the others arm, like it always was when they walked somewhere. Feliciano loved going on walks with the German. Ludwig was always so stressed by work, and he knew that he probably stressed him out more often than not as well. But walks always helped, so Feliciano loved going on walks.

"Did you really take today off just for me Ludi?" Feliciano asked almost absentmindedly as he watched a bird swoop down across the water.

"Yes, why else would I take a day off of work?" In all honesty, Feliciano really _was_ the only reason the German ever took time away from his busy schedule. Ludwig really was a shy and awkward person on the inside, so he liked to every now and then to show the other that he still cared as much as ever. And he really did.

"Feli?" The two had stopped at a spot on the shore and the Italian looked up to the other. He had a certain look in his blue eyes, and the Italian knew that look well. Nervousness, uncertainty.

"What is it?"

The German stood there then, hands in his coat pocket and looking down at his shuffling feet awkwardly, as an awkward person would. Voices floated through his head. The voices of his brother and his two friends, Francis and Antonio. Voices that sounded like Alfred's and Matthew's and Kiku's. He'd asked them all for advice because he really, _really_ didn't want to mess this up. He doesn't want to loose waking up every morning to the little Italian clinging to him, or the absurdity of having to tie the others shoes before they go out _every single time_. Or the pasta, the stray kittens, the never ending blabber or in its absence humming or whistling or even his snoring .

"Feliciano..." This piques the shorter man's interest and gains his full attention, because Ludwig hardly ever addresses him with his full first name (Unless he was angry, which he didn't appear to be at the moment.) And he was also on one knee which was peculiar...

Suddenly Italian man understands what's going on. In reality he could be pretty sharp, despite what others may say. And this whole scene before him he finds horribly amusing.

Ludwig's face is bright red as he takes a moment to pause and collect his thoughts. Earlier that day he had felt so confident, but in that one moment he felt like a train ready to peel off the tracks. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and when he returns his gaze to his lover he's prepared to...how had Alfred put it? Pop the question.

"Will you...er I mean would you..."

"_Si_." Feliciano says and smiles. To him Ludwig being so flustered is just so perfect because it's just so...Ludwig. But he saves them the majority of the challenge and embarrassment.

"Really? B-but I haven't even-"

And just like that Feliciano is kissing him. Kissing and giggling and smiling and Ludwig is so utterly dumbfounded that he can do nothing more than kiss the other back.

/OOO/

The wedding is set for spring time the following year.

There will be plenty of Pasta and Wurst and Wine and Beer.

All of their friends and family will be there as well.

Lovino says that he will put aside his hatred for the German man, if only for a day, and Gilbert has sworn up and down that he's going to stay respectably sober during the whole ordeal (Francis and Antonio have promised to help with this as best they can).

There are going to be flowers, and lots of them. Woven into chains and arranged in colorful bouquets. Feliciano said that he wouldn't mind wearing a wedding dress if Ludwig wanted him to, to keep it traditional and all that (He knows how incredibly 'By the book' his fiance can be) But the blonde just flushed bright red and said that "Two suits will suffice."

If anyone ever asks Feliciano about the proposal, he tells them that he was proposed to in the most thoughtful and romantic way. Ludwig wonders why he says that, why he would say such a pointless white lie.

But to the Italian, it's all true. Because knowing Ludwig it certainly _was _planned to perfection, if not executed that way.

"You mean he wasn't awkward about it?" Someone asks. It doesn't matter who because he's been asked this plenty of times now in the months leading up to the big day. And every time he says that _"Si,_ it was very awkward." And when people give him a questioning look he can't help but laugh and then explains that that's just his Ludi, and how that makes it the most romantic thing in the world.

/OOO/

**Urgh. So i really wanted to write another GerIta, and I think the first part of this was really good. But I haven't been able to figure out ending lately, and I think this one royally sucks. Oh well, it was longer than I had anticipated as well. Reviews are wonderful, even if they're to tell me how bad this is haha**


End file.
